Learning how to arc weld traditionally takes many hours of instruction, training, and practice. There are many different types of arc welding and arc welding processes that can be learned. Typically, welding is learned by a student using a real welding system and performing welding operations on real metal pieces. Such real-world training can tie up scarce welding resources and use up limited welding materials. Recently, however, the idea of training using welding simulations has become more popular. In particular, training in a virtual reality welding environment has gained momentum. A significant amount of data can be generated during a virtual reality welding training session for a student welder. A welding instructor, having multiple students in multiple classes at different levels of training, can find it very challenging to keep track of a student's progress and formulate relevant feedback for that student. Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods to help welding instructors and students manage the data associated with instruction and learning in a virtual reality welding environment.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.